This invention concerns a cushion or mattress for a lying or sitting person. This cushion or mattress consists of a molded part made of permanent-elastic plastic material.
Cushions of a similar type are known which are used as mattress without relieving the intervertebral discs. Problems due to deformed or displaced intervertebral discs are a frequent reason for backache. This deficiency is often found with elderly people due to the intervertebral disc tissue having lost its elasticity as a result of the daily stress. In general, the high load on the dorsal spine is not even relieved during lying since most persons suffering from discopathy do not use a suitable mattress.
It is well known that the intervertebral discs are able to reabsorb fluid upon relieving load, i.e. by lengthening the dorsal spine. Due to this reason, devices for stretching or lengthening the dorsal spine have been proposed such as disclosed in German AS No. 2,015,440 and AS No. 2,646,306. The common stretching systems are very sophisticated and require the person to be held by a belt for a longer period, so that high forces can be applied. It will easily be understood that a person on this sort of apparatuses will not feel comfortable.
One object of this invention is to provide a mattress or cushion, which allows a comfortable attitude of the body and a relief of the intervertebral discs or stretching other parts of body for a longer period, as for example during night-time. Furthermore the design should be simple and cheap.